Advances in technology have created an increasing need for presenting useful data and content via display devices used in computers and televisions as well as medical or monitoring units. Moreover, convergence of data and content is leading the way for more versatile display devices where for example, computer information and high definition content can be viewed on a single display device. The most important object of the living room has undergone a substantial transformation in the last few decades. The flattening of the TV screen and the possibility to integrate it with the computer has started to shape the way in which most spaces are organized.
Space considerations has always been paramount in the design and use of display devices. In today's world where space has become a commodity, efficient use of limited areas for display devices remains a challenge for both economic and practical reasons. For example, for a city apartment-dweller, it is beneficial to be able to store his or her display device out of the way when the device is not in use and to be able to position it at a convenient location when viewing is necessary. In addition, it is often desired to move the display device from one area to another area, for example, from a study area to an entertainment area. In a studio-style apartment, it is useful to have a display device that can be rotated in one direction for viewing from the bed, to another position for viewing from the dining area, for example. In a business environment, the ability to efficiently store the display device in an office environment also allows space to be used for multiple purposes, e.g., a conference room or office area. The same considerations apply in a medical/dental facilities where efficient space utilization is of paramount concern for positioning and storage of display devices for various types of medical devices. In sum, the ability to move a display device throughout a given area and to use the display device for multiple purposes allows for more efficient use of limited space, imparting flexibility and convenience to an otherwise confined space.
Moveable display device systems are currently used in businesses, homes, medical offices, hospitals, fine dining establishments, entertainment venues, and so on. Such display devices include a mechanism that supports the movement of the display device along a display movement path. It is also known to move display devices horizontally along an overhead track, to adjust the height of the display device, and to position the display device by rotating it to a desired angle. One such display system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,096, where a movable support system for a display device has a track system and a movable base. In the disclosed system, the display device may be selectively positioned for use in a variety of locations relative to the track system.
In order to function properly, display devices must be provided with suitable electrical interconnections for power and display signals via corresponding cables. However, currently available moveable display systems, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,096, do not offer a robust system for managing the electrical cabling of movable display devices. For example, a movable display device should operate reliably while preventing electrical cables from being exposed. Otherwise, electrical cables may become tangled through repeated movement. Tangled wires can interfere with the movement of the display device, impede signal transmission, or lead to the disconnection of an electrical signal. Exposed wires suffer from increased wear-and-tear and can also be a safety hazard.
Therefore, there exists a need for a robust cable management system for a movable display device.